jezowefandomcom-20200213-history
Encyklopedia Jeżowego:Archiwum
Bieżące wiadomości: Aktualności Archiwum wiadomości Archiwum wiadomości 24 października *LKS Brzyska Wola przegrał 0:3 ze Spartą Jeżowe. *Czarni Sójkowa ulegli 1:9 Azalii Wola Zarczycka. 23 października *Podczas wycinki drzewa w lesie serwitutowym w gminie Bojanów upadająca sosna zabiła 51-letniego mieszkańca Jaty. *Gmina Jeżowe zajęła 400. miejsce w Polsce wśród gmin wiejskich, biorąc pod uwagę wydatki inwestycyjne samorządów na infrastrukturę techniczną, jakie przypadają na 1 mieszkańca. Pozycja naszej gminy nie jest zła, ale mogła być wyższa. Zestawienie sporządził tygodnik Wspólnota. *W tegorocznych wyborach samorządowych o miejsca w radzie powiatu niżańskiego ubiegać się będzie 30 mieszkańców naszej gminy, natomiast w radzie gminy - 48 osób. O stanowisko wójta powalczą 3 osoby. Lista kandydatów. 22 października *Znana jest już większość kandydatów, którzy będą walczyć o miejsca do rady powiatu niżańskiego i rady gminy Jeżowe. *Pomiędzy godziną 17.00 a 17.43 została przeprowadzona głośna próba uruchomienia systemów alarmowych. Syreny zawyły o 17.00, 17.20 i 17.40. 21 października *W Jeżowem konie stratowały rolnika. W stanie ciężkim został przewieziony do szpitala. 17 października right|150px|17 października:Remont muzeum zbliża się ku końcowi... *Dobiegają końca prace przy elewacji budynku jeżowskiego muzeum. Planowo modernizacja powinna zakończyć się w grudniu. Zobacz postępy w pracach... *Sparta Jeżowe pokonała 9:1 Jutrzenkę Kopki. *Orzeł Rudnik pokonał 8:0 Czarnych Sójkowa. 12 października *Lidia Błądek zadeklarowała, iż zamierza walczyć w wyborach samorządowych do sejmiku wojewódzkiego z listy Prawa i Sprawiedliwości. 10 października *PUKS Francesco Jelna zremisował bezbramkowo ze Spartą Jeżowe. *Czarni Sójkowa zremisowali jedną bramką z Advitem Łętownia. 9 października *Pijana mieszkanka Jeżowego spowodowała kolizję na skrzyżowaniu drogi krajowej z wojewódzką w Jeżowem i uciekła z miejsca zdarzenia. 8 października *Marek Stępak z Jeżowego został wybrany najlepszym radnym gminy Jeżowe w plebiscycie Echa Dnia. Na podium znaleźli się także Tomasz Kozak i Józef Głuszak, również z Jeżowego. 7 października *Około godz. 13 doszło w Jeżowem na Zanawsiu do wypadku. Ranny został starszy mężczyzna, który zmarł kilka dni później. 6 października *Z terenu gminy Jeżowe zarejestrowane zostały następujące komitety, których kandydaci będą walczyć o miejsca w listopadowych wyborach samorządowych: KWW Solidarna Gmina, KWW Solidarni z Mieszkańcami i KWW Strażak w Krzywdach. Wiadomo również, iż niektórzy kandydaci wystartują z komitetów powiatowych: KWW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, KWW Porozumienie Samorządowo-Gospodarcze i KWW Ponad Podziałami. 3 października *Sparta Jeżowe pokonała 8:0 KS Sarzyna. *Staromieszczanka Stare Miasto pokonała 3:1 Czarnych Sójkowa. 30 września *W domu strażaka OSP Jeżowe odbyło się zebranie mieszkańców sołectwa Jeżowe-Centrum, podczas którego podjęty został temat budowy nowych dróg. Mieszkańcy stanowczo opowiedzieli się również za poprawą wizerunku jeżowskiej ochrony zdrowia. 29 września right|150px|29 września - Przebudowa mostu na DK19 *Widać postępy przy przebudowie mostu na DK 19 w Jeżowem - fotorelacja. 26 września *Obok jeżowskiego gimnazjum miał miejsce I Piknik Rodzinny Radość łączy. Dochód z imprezy zostanie przeznaczony na pomnik Ławeczka Kardynała Wyszyńskiego przed budynek szkolny. *Czarni Sójkowa ulegli 0:2 Sparcie Jeżowe na boisku w Nowym Narcie. 23 września *Po południu doszło do zderzenia dwóch samochodów ciężarowych na DK 19 w Jeżowem. 22 września *W ramach II rundy Pucharu Polski Sparta Jeżowe uległa 1:6 Unii Nowa Sarzyna. 19 września *Sparta Jeżowe pokonała 1:0 ŁKS Łowisko. *LZS Rzeczyca Długa pokonał 3:1 Czarnych Sójkowa. 16 września right|150px|Muzeum zyskuje nową elewację *Trwa modernizacja budynku Muzeum Chrystusa Frasobliwego w Jeżowem. Obecnie wykonywana jest nowa elewacja obiektu. 13 września *W Jeżowem, w pobliżu stadionu Sparty, doszło do wypadku, w którym ranny został młody mężczyzna. 12 września *Czarni Sójkowa pokonali 4:1 KS Jarocin. *Polonia Przędzel pokonała 3:0 Spartę Jeżowe. 11 września right|150px|Na moście DK19 wprowadzono ruch jednostronny *Na krzyżówkach w Jeżowem trwa przebudowa mostu. Ruch odbywa się jedną stroną ulicy, wprowadzono również sygnalizację świetlną - fotorelacja. *W gimnazjum w Jeżowem odbył się [http://www.chessarbiter.com/turnieje/t_4995/ III Ogólnopolski Turniej Szachowy O złotego Jeża]. Złoty Jeż trafił do Krzysztofa Pulika, reprezentanta klubu Parnas Stara Wieś. 9 września *Wydano decyzję ustalającą lokalizację celu publicznego, która dotyczy rozbudowy szkoły podstawowej w Jeżowem-Centrum. W ramach tej inwestycji zbudowana zostanie winda, boisko sztuczne, na poddaszu powstaną pomieszczenia użytkowe. Zagospodarowany zostanie również plac szkolny. 8 września *Czarni Sójkowa przegrali 0:3 z Jutrzenką Kopki. 6 września right|150px|Cyrk Safari w Jeżowem *W Jeżowem gościł cyrk Safari. *Trwa przebudowa mostu na DK nr 19 w Jeżowem - zobacz fotorelację. 5 września *Dokładnie rok temu powstała Jeżowikia. *Sparta Jeżowe pokonała 2:1 Ceramikę Harasiuki. *LKS Brzyska Wola pokonał 1:0 Czarnych Sójkowa. 4 września *Zakończono malowanie kościoła Świętego Jana Chrzciciela w Jeżowem - zdjęcia. 2 września right|150px|Podtopienia w Jeżowem *Kilkudniowe opady spowodowały lokalne podtopienia ulic i posesji w Jeżowem. *Urząd Gminy Jeżowe opublikował przetarg na przebudowę świetlicy w Starym Narcie z przeznaczeniem na remizę. Inwestycja ma zostać zrealizowana do połowy października br. *Urząd Gminy Jeżowe ogłosił przetarg na wykonanie zadaszenia wejścia oraz schodów zastępczych do świetlicy w Pogorzałce. Termin wykonania do końca września br. 1 września *Azalia Wola Zarczycka pokonała 4:1 Spartę Jeżowe. *Mecz Czarnych Sójkowa z Jutrzenką Kopki został przełożony na 8 września. 29 sierpnia *PUKS Francesco Jelna pokonał 4:1 Czarnych Sójkowa. *Sparta Jeżowe uległa 1:2 Orłowi Rudnik. 28 sierpnia *Około godz. 17 przeszła przez Jeżowe pielgrzymka z parafii Wniebowzięcia NMP w Tarnobrzegu. Pątnicy udawali się do Leżajska. 27 sierpnia right|150px|Nowy samochód w OSP Jeżowe *Do jeżowskiej jednostki OSP trafił nowy samochód ratowniczo-gaśniczy. 25 sierpnia *PUKS Francesco Jelna przegrał 1:4 ze Spartą Jeżowe w ramach pierwszej rundy Pucharu Polski podokręgu Stalowa Wola. right|150px|Rozpoczyna się przebudowa mostu na DK 19 *Rozpoczęto prace przy moście na Jeżówce, wzdłuż DK nr 19. Podczas przebudowy mostu planuje się wprowadzenie ruchu jednostronnego. *Obok stadionu w Jeżowem trwa budowa nasypów pod nową drogę wzdłuż Jeżówki. 24 sierpnia *W sobotę, 11 września, odbędzie się w jeżowskim gimnazjum III Ogólnopolski Turniej Szachowy O złotego Jeża, którego organizatorem jest UKS Centrum. Szczegóły na stronie: www.chessarbiter.com. 22 sierpnia right|150px|Dożynki 2010 *Niedziela była dniem kulminacyjnym tegorocznych dożynek powiatowo-gminnych w Jeżowem - zobacz zdjęcia. *Czarni Sójkowa przegrali 0:1 z KS Sarzyna. *Sparta Jeżowe pokonała na wyjeździe Adwit Łętownię 3:0. 21 sierpnia *W Jeżowem rozpoczęły się dożynki powiatowo-gminne. Gwiazdą wieczoru był zespół Mega Dance. 20 sierpnia *Począwszy od godz. 21.00 przeprowadzona została w Jeżowem akcja odkomarzania. 19 sierpnia right|150px|Malowanie u Jana Chrzciciela *Przedstawiamy Państwu zdjęcia z malowania kościoła Świętego Jana Chrzciciela w Jeżowem - oglądnij... 16 sierpnia *W kościele Świętego Jana Chrzciciela w Jeżowem rozpoczęto malowanie wnętrza świątyni. 15 sierpnia *Dekretem ks. bpa Krzysztofa Nitkiewicza wikariuszem w parafii Narodzenia NMP w Jeżowem został ks. dr Sylwester Serafin. Zastąpi on ks. Zbigniewa Jargieło. *Sparta Jeżowe zremisowała jedną bramką ze Staromieszczanką Stare Miasto. *Azalia Brzóza Królewska pokonała 2:0 Czarnych Sójkowa. 10 sierpnia *Jeżowski magistrat ogłosił przetarg na przebudowę drogi gruntowej, tzw. Droga na czerwony most, położonej w granicach miejscowości Jeżowe i Groble. Prace mają zostać wykonane do połowy października br. 8 sierpnia *W szkole podstawowej w Jeżowem-Podgórzu odbyło się zebranie sołeckie. Dotyczyło ono budowy nowej drogi gminnej, łączącej osiedla Poddaństwo - Pikuły. *Czarni Sójkowa przegrali 2:0 z ŁKS Łowisko. *Sparta Jeżowe zremisowała 2:2 z Azalią Brzóza Królewska. 7 sierpnia *W zalewie w Wilczej Woli utopił się 21-letni mieszkaniec Grobel. *Przywrócono ruch pojazdów na moście w Cholewianej Górze. 6 sierpnia right|100px|Dożynki powiatowo-gminne *W dniach 21 - 22 sierpnia odbędą się w Jeżowem dożynki powiatowo-gminne. Impreza będzie miała miejsce na boisku rezerwowym Sparty Jeżowe. *Rozpoczęto przebudowę drogi powiatowej nr 1086R, relacji Sójkowa - Pogorzałka - Cholewiana Góra (Dudziki). 5 sierpnia *Daniel Furtak, wychowanek Sparty Jeżowe, podpisał kontrakt z IV-ligowym JKS-em Jarosław. *Sandomierska Caritas organizuje kolonie dla dzieci z rodzin dotkniętych tegoroczną powodzią, także w naszej gminie. Zapisy w parafiach. 4 sierpnia right|150px|Most na krzyżówkach *Już w najbliższym czasie rozpocznie się budowa nowego mostu w ciągu DK nr 19 na Jeżówce. Wykonawcą robót będzie firma Expo z Lublina. Nowy most będzie miał długość 31 m, a szerokość blisko 13 m. :Należy spodziewać się wzmożonego ruchu przez centrum Jeżowego. 3 sierpnia right|150px|Wypadek na krajówce *Około godziny 14 doszło na DK nr 19 w Jeżowem do wypadku, w którym zderzył się samochód osobowy z autem przewożącym mleko - zobacz zdjęcia. *W godzinach rannych dokonano zamknięcia mostu na drodze powiatowej w Cholewianej Górze. Powodem było niebezpieczeństwo uszkodzenia pojazdów, ponieważ w nawierzchni mostu powstały wielkie dziury. 1 sierpnia *Jeżowikia została uznana za najlepszą, polską stronę wiki na serwerze Wikia.com i otrzymała tytuł Wikia sierpnia 2010. W głosowaniu rywalizowała z encyklopedią krakowską. 30 lipca right|150px|Ostatnie rozlewiska maleją *Stan rzek Kubalówka i Jeżówka powrócił do normy. Woda ustępuje w dalszym ciągu z zalanych terenów - zdjęcia. *Niedzielne mecze Sparty i Czarnych nie odbędą się. 29 lipca right|150px|Rozlewiska w jeżowskich Pikułach *Wysoki stan wód utrzymuje się na rzekach Jeżówka i Rudna w Jeżowem, które wciąż są pełne. Woda opada już na większości zalanych terenów. Zalane są dalej jeżowskie Pikuły i działki w okolicach piekarni GS -zobacz kilka zdjęć. *W południe doszło na DK nr 19 w Jeżowem do wypadku, w którym ranne zostały 3 osoby. Podczas wyprzedzania Opel wpadł w poślizg i dachował. *Zamknięta została droga wojewódzka nr 861 na odcinku Jeżowe - Kopki. Zorganizowano objazd. 28 lipca right|150px|Nadchodzi kolejna powódź! *Do gminy Jeżowe nadchodzi fala powodziowa. Rzeki rozlewają się już w Cholewianej Górze i w Jeżowem. Zobacz zdjęcia i film z podtopionego Jeżowego! 27 lipca *Już w przyszłą niedzielę rozpoczęcie nowego sezonu piłkarskiego. Sparta Jeżowe zmierzy się na wyjeździe z Rzeczycą Długą, natomiast Czarni Sójkowa będą gościć u siebie Polonię Przedzęl. 25 lipca right|150px|Wakacjonalia 2010 *W strugach deszczu bawiono się podczas drugiego dnia święta gminy. Gwiazdą imprezy była Paulla z zespołem - zdjęcia. *Wystawą poplenerową zakończył się trwający w jeżowskim gimnazjum III plener malarski. 24 lipca *W Jeżowem rozpoczęły się tegoroczne Wakacjonalia - zobacz zdjęcia! 23 lipca *W godzinach wieczornych została przeprowadzona wzdłuż głównych ulic w Jeżowem akcja odkomarzania. 19 lipca right|150px|Przebudowa garażu OSP w Jeżowem *W domu strażaka w Jeżowem przebudowywany jest garaż dla samochodu bojowego, który ma trafić do jednostki straży do 27 sierpnia. 18 lipca *Niżański Portal Informacyjny poruszył temat budowy sygnalizacji świetlnej na DK nr 19 w Jeżowem. *W dniach 21 - 30 lipca na terenie gminy Jeżowe zostanie przeprowadzona akcja odkomarzania. Objęte zostaną nią tereny popowodziowe oraz główne szlaki komunikacyjne. Akcja będzie przeprowadzana podczas godzin wieczornych. 17 lipca *Do Jeżowego zawitała grupa artystów - uczestników III Ogólnopolskiego Pleneru Malarskiego Jeżowskie pejzaże. Plener potrwa do przyszłego weekendu, a zakończy go wystawa poplenerowa podczas Dni Jeżowego. *Około godziny 15.30 doszło na drodze krajowej w Jeżowem do wypadku z udziałem dwóch samochodów osobowych. Ranne zostały 3 osoby, które trafiły do szpitala. 13 lipca *Trwa renowacja posadzki w kościele Narodzenia NMP w Jeżowem. Jej zakończenie planuje się koło niedzieli. 11 lipca right|150px|Turniej firm 2010 *Na boisku UKS Podgórzanie w Jeżowem odbył się piłkarski turniej firm z terenu gminy Jeżowe - zobacz zdjęcia! 9 lipca *W najbliższą niedzielę, 11 lipca, na boisku UKS Podgórzanie w Jeżowem, odbędzie się Piłkarski Turniej Firm. Rozpoczęcie o godz. 13:00. Organizatorzy serdecznie zapraszają! 8 lipca *Potwierdziły się informacje na temat tegorocznych dożynek powiatowych. Odbędą się one w Jeżowem w dniach 21 - 22 sierpnia. Gwiazdami imprezy będą: zespół VOLVER - zdobywca głównej nagrody festiwalu TOPtrendy 2010 w Sopocie oraz zespół discopolowy TROPIC z Sochaczewa. Ponadto wystąpi także MEGA DANCE - białostocka grupa discopolowa. *Zespół Szkół w Jeżowem ogłosił wyniki rekrutacji do szkół ponadgimnazjalnych. W tym roku zostanie utworzona tylko 1 klasa LO i 1 klasa technikum. W ubiegłym roku utworzono łącznie 3 klasy. 5 lipca *Do Jeżowego przybyła na tygodniowe wakacje grupa młodzieży z Mołdawii. W tym czasie młodzież spędzi 3 dni w Bieszczadach. Organizatorem pobytu jest parafia Narodzenia NMP w Jeżowem. 4 lipca *Wyniki II tury wyborów prezydenckich w gminie Jeżowe: Jarosław Kaczyński - 90,06%, Bronisław Komorowski - 9,94%; frekwencja: 60,44%. *Jak głosowaliśmy? O godz. 8:00 frekwencja wyborcza w gminie Jeżowe wyniosła 1,89 %, o godzinie 13:00 - 29,57 %, a o 17:00 - 51,24%. 2 lipca right|150px|Wakacjonalia 2010 *Zobacz program tegorocznej imprezy Wakacjonalia 2010, która odbędzie się za 3 tygodnie. 1 lipca *Urząd Gminy Jeżowe ogłosił przetarg na modernizację domów strażaka w Jeżowem i Cholewianej Górze. Termomodernizacji zostanie poddany budynek Zespołu Szkół w Starym Narcie. Prace mają zostać ukończone do 20 października br. 29 czerwca right|150px|Rozbudowa SP2 *Wkrótce dobudowywane skrzydło główne szkoły podstawowej w Jeżowem-Podgórzu będzie gotowe w stanie surowym. Rozbudowa ma się zakończyć 30 czerwca przyszłego roku. 27 czerwca *Na stadionie Sparty Jeżowe został rozegrany mecz finałowy Pucharu Polski podokręgu Stalowa Wola, w którym Unia Nowa Sarzyna pokonała 9:2 LZS Turbię. 25 czerwca *W dniach 24 - 25 lipca odbędzie się największa, cykliczna impreza plenerowa - Wakacjonalia. Gwiazdami tegorocznych Dni Jeżowego będą: zespół discopolowy Power Play oraz Paulina Ignasiak PAULLA. Ponadto wystąpią również: Maxel, Sonante, Redlin i No Fear. 24 czerwca *Już za niecałe pół roku czekają nas wybory samorządowe, w tym także wybory do Rady Gminy Jeżowe. Od tego roku nastąpią zmiany w okręgach wyborczych. Z powodu zmniejszającej się liczby ludności w jeżowskim sołectwie Centrum, ulegnie zmniejszeniu liczba radnych do 2. Dzięki temu okręg Cholewiana Góra + Pogorzałka otrzyma drugiego radnego. *Parafia Świętego Jana Chrzciciela w Jeżowem przeżywa dziś swoją pierwszą, parafialną uroczystość odpustową. 23 czerwca *Wojewoda podkarpacki przydzielił gminom pieniądze otrzymane od MSWiA na walkę z komarami. Do naszej gminy trafi kwota 20 tys. złotych. Tak więc odkomarzania powinniśmy się spodziewać już w najbliższym czasie. *Jeżowski magistrat ogłosił przetarg na budowę kanalizacji we wsiach: Groble, Sibigi i Zalesie. Zakończenie inwestycji zaplanowano na rok 2012. 22 czerwca *W najbliższą niedzielę, 27 czerwca, na stadionie Sparty Jeżowe odbędzie się finał Pucharu Polski 2009/2010 podokręgu Stalowa Wola. Zmierzą się ze sobą: trzecioligowa Unia Nowa Sarzyna i spadkowicz z IV ligi - LZS Turbia. 21 czerwca *O godz. 18:00 bp sandomierski Krzysztof Nitkiewicz udzielił sakramentu bierzmowania młodzieży klas trzecich gimnazjalnych z parafii Narodzenia NMP w Jeżowem. *W Jeżowem gościła ekipa rzeszowskiej TVP, która przygotowała materiał do serwisu [http://www.tvp.pl/rzeszow/informacja/aktualnosci/wideo/2106/2012102 Aktualności]. Został on również wyemitowany na antenie TVP Rzeszów. *W godzinach przedpołudniowych dokonano odbioru technicznego zmodernizowanego budynku domu kultury w Jeżowem. 20 czerwca *Czarni Sójkowa pokonali 2:1 LKS Gliniankę, natomiast Sokół II Nisko przegrał dwoma punktami z Brzyską Wolą. Dzięki temu Czarni awansowali do A-klasy. *Sparta Jeżowe pokonała 2:1 Łęg Stany. Na koniec sezonu zajęła w tabeli trzecie miejsce. *W wyborach prezydenta RP w Polsce, w gminie Jeżowe frekwencja wyniosła 58,01%, a najwięcej głosów (81,21%) otrzymał Jarosław Kaczyński. - wyniki 19 czerwca right|100px|Plener Malarski 2010 *Dokładnie za miesiąc, 19 lipca, rozpocznie się trzecia edycja Pleneru Malarskiego Jeżowskie impresje. W tym roku plener będzie miał charakter ogólnopolski, wezmą w nim udział tylko artyści z Polski. Zakończy się on wystawą poplenerową w dniu 25 lipca. Organizatorem pleneru jest GCK, a gospodarzem - jeżowskie gimnazjum. 18 czerwca right|150px|Budynek Gminnego Centrum Kultury na ukończeniu! *Już w najbliższy poniedziałek, 21 czerwca, nastąpi odbiór techniczny zmodernizowanego budynku Gminnego Centrum Kultury w Jeżowem. Wtedy nastąpi również przeprowadzka. Oficjalne otwarcie planowane jest na wrzesień. 15 czerwca *Ministerstwo Spraw Wewnętrznych i Administracji rozdysponowało środki na prace porządkowe terenów popowodziowych, w tym na akcje odkomarzania. W najbliższym czasie zostanie ona przeprowadzona również w gminie Jeżowe. 13 czerwca right|150px|VI Powiatowe Zawody Sportowo-Pożarnicze *Na stadionie Sparty Jeżowe odbyły się VI Powiatowe Zawody Sportowo-Pożarnicze jednostek Ochotniczych Straży Pożarnych powiatu niżańskiego, w których brały udział drużyny młodzieżowe. *Czarni Sójkowa zremisowali bezbramkowo z Sokołem II Nisko. *Sparta Jeżowe zremisowała 3:3 z Ceramiką Harasiuki. 11 czerwca right|150px|Dom weselny obok Piekarni Galicyjskiej *Już jutro w domu weselnym na jeżowskim Zabłoniu odbędzie się pierwsze wesele. W obiekcie znajdzie się ponadto restauracja i hotel. 6 czerwca *Sparta Jeżowe zremisowała 3:3 z Polonią Przędzel. *Czarni Sójkowa pokonali 3:2 Wiktorię Wolina. *O godz. 11 odbyła się w Warszawie msza święta beatyfikacyjna ks. Jerzego Popiełuszki, w której wzięła udział grupa wiernych z parafii Narodzenia NMP w Jeżowem. 5 czerwca *Jednodniowa fala powodziowa opuściła Jeżowe. 4 czerwca right|150px|Nieprzejezdna ulica na Zabłoniu *Nadciąga fala powodziowa do Jeżowego. Obecnie w najgorszej sytuacji znajdują się osiedla: Błądki, Centrum, Kowale i Zabłonie. Zobacz zdjęcia z zalanych terenów w Jeżowem. 3 czerwca right|150px|Ołtarz III w parafii Narodzenia NMP w Jeżowem *Nad Jeżowem przeszła gwałtowna ulewa. Zalana jest część gospodarstw, w wielu domach woda sięga do kolan. *Ulicami naszych miejscowości przeszły procesje eucharystyczne. Zobacz fotorelację z parafii jeżowskich oraz parafii Cholewiana Góra - kliknij! *Sparta Jeżowe pokonała Staromieszczankę Stare Miasto 3:1. *Czarni Sójkowa przegrali 0:2 z Brzyską Wolą. 2 czerwca right|150px|Winda w GCK już zamontowana! *W Gminnym Centrum Kultury w Jeżowem zamontowano już windę. 30 maja *Sparta Jeżowe pokonała 2:0 LZS Jarocin. 29 maja *W gimnazjum w Jeżowem odbył się komers dla uczniów klas trzecich. *W Jacie dokonano otwarcia zespołu boisko sportowych Orlik 2012. 28 maja *PPIS w Nisku odwołał komunikat w sprawie pogorszenia wody do spożycia. Woda z jeżowskiego wodociągu jest już przydatna do spożycia. 27 maja *W Zespole Szkół w Starym Narcie dokonano uroczystego otwarcia sali gimnastycznej. *Wicedziekanem dekanatu rudnickiego został ks. Janusz Depciuch - proboszcz parafii Jata. 26 maja *Niżański Sanepid wydał komunikat, iż woda z jeżowskiego wodociągu nadaje się nadal do spożycia, ale tylko po przegotowaniu! *W Groblach zostanie wybudowana remiza strażacka, a obok niej 25 miejsc postojowych. Budynek powstanie przy planowanej drodze gminnej, mającej połączyć drogę powiatową: Groble-Sibigi z drogą wojewódzką: Bojanów-Kopki. *Na cmentarzu parafialnym w Groblach powstanie kaplica cmentarna. *Czarni Sójkowa zostali pokonani przez Grabniaka Hucisko 2:5. 25 maja *W Jeżowem odbyła się zbiórka ziemniaków i zbóż dla powodzian z gmin Łubnice oraz Gorzyce. Organizacją zbiórki zajęły się OSP-y oraz Urząd Gminy. *Przypominamy, że drobne artykuły żywnościowe oraz środki czystości i inne rzeczy dla powodzian można przekazywać do kartonów, które wystawiono we wszystkich sklepach w Jeżowem. Zbiórką w sklepach zajął się Zespół Caritas z parafii Narodzenia NMP. 24 maja *Powoli dobiega termin zgłaszania prac do konkursu plastyczno-fotograficznego pod hasłem Gmina Jeżowe - naszą małą ojczyzną, którego organizatorem jest Gminne Centrum Kultury w Jeżowem. Prace można składać jeszcze przez tydzień, do końca maja. Organizatorzy przewidzieli dla zwycięzców dyplomy i nagrody rzeczowe. 23 maja *Sparta Jeżowe przegrała 0:2 z Sanem Kłyżów. *W Jeżowem na drodze krajowej nr 19 doszło około godziny 9.30 do wypadku, w którym ranne zostały 2 osoby. Droga została zablokowana, zorganizowano objazd. *We wszystkich sklepach na terenie Jeżowego odbędzie się w najbliższych dniach zbiórka żywności dla poszkodowanych w powodzi. *O godz. 3.00 nad ranem wyruszyła z parafii Narodzenia NMP w Jeżowem pielgrzymka do Leżajska. 22 maja *Informujemy wszystkich mieszkańców, iż pogorszył się stan wody z jeżowskiego wodociągu. Woda nadaje się do spożycia tylko po przegotowaniu! *Zgodnie z zapowiedzią, Caritas działający przy parafii Narodzenia NMP w Jeżowem zorganizował zbiórkę darów dla powodzian. 21 maja *Caritas przy parafii Narodzenia NMP w Jeżowem organizuje jutro w godz. 9.00 - 15.00 zbiórkę żywności, koców, śpiworów i innych rzeczy dla poszkodowanych w powodzi z terenu naszej diecezji. Zbiórka odbędzie się w dawnym Wikariacie przy tejże parafii. *W niedzielę we wszystkich kościołach diecezji (w tym także naszego dekanatu) odbędzie się zbiórka do puszek dla poszkodowanych podczas powodzi. *Jeżówka odzyskała normalny stan wody. Nie ma zagrożenia podtopieniami. 20 maja *Godz. 8.30: Stabilizuje się poziom wody na Jeżówce. Woda zaczęła opadać. right|150px|Dobiega końca przebudowa GCK 19 maja *Godz. 18.00: Wody Jeżówki zaczynają wychodzić z koryta - Fotorelacja. Rozlewać zaczyna się również Kubalówka *Godz. 10.30: Jednakowy poziom wody utrzymuje się na Jeżówce. Zobacz fotorelację. *Powoli dobiega końca przebudowa Gminnego Centrum Kultury w Jeżowem. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, dom kultury wróci na swoje miejsce jeszcze przed imprezą Wakacjonalia 2010. 17 maja right|150px|Na Jeżówce alarm! *Jeżówka przekroczyła stan alarmowy. *Rzeka Rudna rozlała się na błoniach w jeżowskich Pikułach. 16 maja *Sparta Jeżowe wygrała 5:2 z Jutrzenką Kopki. *Mecz Czarnych Sójkowa z Grabniakiem Hucisko został odwołany. 13 maja *Generalna Dyrekcja Dróg Krajowych i Autostrad/O Rzeszów ogłosiła przetarg na przebudowę mostu stałego przez rzekę Głęboka (Jeżówka) na DK nr 19 w miejscowości Jeżowe. Inwestycja ma być zrealizowana do 10 grudnia br. 9 maja *Sparta Jeżowe pokonała na wyjeździe Wichry Rzeczyca Długa 3:0. *Czarni Sójkowa przegrali 1:2 z Tanwią Wólka Tanewska. *W obu jeżowskich parafiach odbyły się dzisiaj uroczystości Pierwszej Komunii Świętej dzieci klas drugich szkół podstawowych. 7 maja *O godz. 16.00 bp sandomierski Krzysztof Nitkiewicz udzielił sakramentu bierzmowania młodzieży klas trzecich gimnazjum z parafii Świętego Jana Chrzciciela w Jeżowem. 4 maja *W Jeżowem doszło do wypadku, w którym ranna została 84-letnia kobieta. 2 maja *Sparta Jeżowe pokonała 4:2 Azalię Wola Zarczycka. *Milenium Bieliniec pokonał Czarnych Sójkowa 2:1. 30 kwietnia *Zupełnie niespodziewanie w portalu Stalowka.eu ukazał się artykuł o Jeżowikii. *O godz. 12.30 w Zespole Szkół Ponadgimnazjalnych w Jeżowem miało miejsce uroczyste pożegnanie klas maturalnych. 28 kwietnia *Rotunda Krzeszów pokonała Spartę Jeżowe 3:2. *Czarni Sójkowa zremisowali 1:1 z Retmanem Ulanów. 27 kwietnia *Najpóźniej do 27 sierpnia 2010 OSP Jeżowe otrzyma nowy samochód ratowniczo-gaśniczy. Ogłoszony został również przetarg na remont pomieszczeń Domu Strażaka, który ma zostać ukończony do 10 sierpnia br. 25 kwietnia *Coraz bardziej widać postęp w budowie lub remoncie różnych obiektów. Zobacz najświeższy fotoreportaż z jeżowskich inwestycji - kliknij. *Sparta Jeżowe pokonała 2:0 Azalię Brzóza Królewska. *Czarni Sójkowa pokonali 4:1 Koronę Bojanów. *O godz. 11 w kościele parafialnym w Cholewianej Górze została odprawiona msza święta w intencji Polaków pomordowanych na wschodzie w 1940 roku. Następnie obok szkoły zasadzono dęba katyńskiego, dedykowanego rodakowi - Stanisławowi Sudołowi. 23 kwietnia *Od Wikia.com otrzymaliśmy statystyki odnośnie odwiedzin Jeżowikii. Dziennie na wiki wchodzi od 150 do 900 osób. Średnia dzienna liczba to około 300 osłon. *O godz. 9:00 w kościele Narodzenia NMP w Jeżowem została odprawiona uroczysta msza święta w intencji ofiar katastrofy lotniczej pod Smoleńskiem. 21 kwietnia *Rozpoczęły się przygotowania do zagospodarowania parku w Jeżowem. Na terenie parku powstanie plac zabaw oraz zostaną zamontowane latarnie. *Na terenie boiska UKS Podgórzanie w Jeżowem powstanie kompleks boisk sportowych Moje boisko - Orlik 2012. *Czarni Sójkowa pokonali na własnym boisku Jarugę Bieliniec 5:1. *Sparta Jeżowe wygrała u siebie 3:2 z Victorią Giedlarowa. 16 kwietnia *Znane są już terminy, podczas których zostaną rozegrane zaległe spotkania klubów piłkarskich. Już 21 kwietnia Sparta zmierzy się z Victorią Giedlarowa, a Czarni z Jarugą Bieliniec. Spotkania 24 kwietnia odbędą się zgodnie z ustalonym harmonogramem. Kolejka z 18 kwietnia zostanie rozegrana 28 kwietnia. *Jeżowski magistrat zapowiedział, iż w przyszłym tygodniu będzie można wpisać się do księgi kondolencyjnej. W piątek o godz. 9.00 zostanie odprawiona w kościele Narodzenia NMP msza święta w intencji ofiar katastrofy lotniczej. 14 kwietnia *W Jeżowem dokonano uroczystego otwarcia wyremontowanej drogi powiatowej nr 42760, relacji Jeżowe - Wola Raniżowska. Zmodernizowaną drogę poświęcił ks. Andrzej Kołcz - proboszcz parafii Św. Jana Chrzciciela w Jeżowem. 11 kwietnia *W kościele Narodzenia NMP w Jeżowem o godz. 11.00 została odprawiona Msza Święta w intencji ofiar katastrofy lotniczej pod Smoleńskiem. *W kościele parafialnym w Cholewianej Górze o godz. 15.00 sprawowano Mszę Świętą w intencji ofiar samolotu prezydenckiego. 10 kwietnia *O godz. 8:56 czasu polskiego w pobliżu Smoleńska (Rosja) rozbił się samolot prezydencki. Śmierć poniosła para para prezydencka, najbliżsi pracownicy oraz osoby zaproszone do wzięcia udziału w uroczystościach w Katyniu. Przypomnijmy, że Lech Kaczyński był prezydentem naszej gminy. Uzyskał u nas 91,12 % poparcie podczas II tury wyborów prezydenckich w 2005 roku. *Z powodu żałoby narodowej zostały odwołane wszystkie imprezy, w tym także sportowe. Z tej racji nie odbędą się jutro mecze Sparty Jeżowe i Czarnych Sójkowa. 9 kwietnia *W Wałbrzychu nagrody indywidualne i zarazem tytuły „Pismaka Roku 2010” otrzymali uczniowie Liceum Ogólnokształcącego w Jeżowem – Aneta Jabłońska i Krzysztof Socha. LO w Jeżowem to 1 z 2 szkół w Polsce, która ma aż dwójkę Pismaków. 8- 9 kwietnia *W Zespole Szkół Ponadgimnazjalnym w Jeżowem odbyły się Dni Otwarte dla uczniów kończących gimnazja w naszym regionie. Oferta szkoły to: Liceum Ogólnokształcące, Technikum Budowlane oraz szkoły zawodowe: odzieżowa, handlowa i gastronomiczna. 6 kwietnia *Około godz. 18 doszło do wypadku w Jeżowem, tuż za Górą Jeżowską na DK nr 19. Ranne zostały dwie kobiety, których samochód Fiat Seicento kilkukrotnie dachował. *Już 11 kwietnia o godz. 15 Sparta Jeżowe zagra z Victorią Giedlarowa na nowej płycie wyremontowanego stadionu. 3 kwietnia *SKS Racławice pokonał na własnym boisku Czarnych Sójkowa 3:1. *ŁKS Łowisko wygrało u siebie 1:0 ze Spartą Jeżowe. 1 kwietnia *Gmina Jeżowe otrzyma dofinansowanie z Regionalnego Programu Operacyjnego Województwa Podkarpackiego na lata 2007-2013 z tytułu wsparcia dla OSP Jeżowe. Wyboru projektu dokonał Zarząd Województwa. Wartość projektu to 877 336,09 zł, z czego dotacja Europejskiego Funduszu Rozwoju Regionalnego wyniesie 739 360,67 zł. Otrzymana kwota pozwoli na zakup nowoczesnego samochodu bojowego dla jeżowskiej jednostki straży. *W stalowowolskiej Sztafecie ukazał się artykuł o naszej encyklopedii. Można go przeczytać na naszej stronie w haśle Jeżowikia lub na stronie gazety. *Kolejny artykuł o Jeżowikii ukazał się na łamach portalu stalowemiasto.pl. Można go zobaczyć u nas lub na StalowymMieście. 31 marca *Strażacki Ford transit z Jaty uszkodzony! Kierujący samochodem ochotnik, mający 3,2 promila alkoholu we krwi, spowodował około godz. 16.30 wypadek na DK nr 19 w Kamieniu. 3 osoby zostały ranne. Czytaj więcej... *Dobiega końca budowa obiektu hotelowo-gastronomicznego na jeżowskim Zabłoniu. Pierwsze uroczystości weselne zaplanowano już na czerwiec. *Zespół Szkół Ponadgimnazjalnych w Jeżowem potwierdził swoją ofertę dla absolwentów gimnazjów. Zaprasza do: Liceum Ogólnokształcącego, Technikum Budowlanego oraz szkół zawodowych: odzieżowej, handlowej i gastronomicznej. Dni Otwarte szkoły: 8-9 kwietnia. 29 marca *Na zlecenie Stowarzyszenia Cholewiak powstała oficjalna strona internetowa Cholewianej Góry, która jest dostępna pod adresem: www.cholewiana-gora.cba.pl. 27-28 marca *W warszawskiej galerii Zachęta odbyła się Konferencja Wikimedia Polska 2010. W czasie jednego z wykładów została zaprezentowana Jeżowikia, jako encyklopedia wiki współpracująca z Warszawikią. Wykład wygłosił Mikołaj Węgier, któremu bardzo dziękujemy. Wkrótce zdjęcia z sympozjum. 26 marca *Tradycją się już stało, że Parafia Narodzenia Najświętszej Maryi Panny w Jeżowem organizuje w dzień swojego drugorzędnego odpustu ku czci Matki Bożej Bolesnej drogę krzyżową ulicami Jeżowego. Tegorocznym celem wędrówki z krzyżem były Góry Kościelne. 25 marca *Powiadają, iż prawdziwa wiosna rozpoczyna się wraz z przylotem bocianów. Pierwszy zawitał w tym roku do jeżowskiego parku. 23 marca *Uwaga na złodziei! Ostatnio zdarza się coraz więcej włamań do mieszkań w Jeżowem. Najcenniejszym łupem dla złodziei okazują się pieniądze i przedmioty wartościowe (AGD, RTV, komputery). Zabezpieczmy swoje mieszkania! 21 marca *Około godziny 10 doszło do wypadku obok stadionu Sparty Jeżowe, w którym ranna została starsza kobieta. Poszkodowana z obrażeniami kręgosłupa trafiła do szpitala. 20 marca *Dobiegło końca głosowanie w ankiecie ulicznej. Internauci oddawali swoje głosy w okresie 6 tygodni. Łącznie oddano 194 głosów. Za powołaniem ulic w Jeżowem opowiedziało się 85,05 % ankietowanych. 17 marca *Kuratorium Oświaty w Rzeszowie ogłosiło, iż od nowego roku szkolnego Zespół Szkół Ponadgimnazjalnych w Jeżowem wzbogaca swoją ofertę dla absolwentów gimnazjów. Nowością będą dwie nowe szkoły: Zasadnicza Szkoła Gastronomiczna i Zasadnicza Szkoła Handlowa, kształcące w zawodach: kucharz małej gastronomii oraz sprzedawca. Placówka ogłasza także nabór do Zasadniczej Szkoły Odzieżowej, zawieszonej przed kilkoma laty. Poza nowościami Zespół Szkół oferuje edukację w Liceum Ogólnokształcącym (klasy: humanistyczno-dziennikarska i sportowo-turystyczna) oraz w Technikum Budowlanym (technik budowlaniec). Na przyszłych uczniów czeka aż 150 miejsc, w tym 60 w liceum. Więcej miejsc w powiecie oferuje tylko RCEZ Nisko. 11 marca *Karolina Szewczyk i Katarzyna Bednarz z LO w Jeżowem zajęły I i III miejsce w finale diecezjalnym XX Olimpiady Teologii Katolickiej. Uczennice będą reprezentować diecezję sandomierską w ogólnopolskim finale olimpiady, który odbędzie się w dniach 8-10 kwietnia w diecezji katowickiej. *Około godziny 14 doszło do wypadku w Cholewianej Górze. Obrażenia poniosła mieszkanka Nowego Nartu, której samochód zjechał z drogi i dachował. 9 marca *Dominika Gil i Karolina Szewczyk z jeżowskiego Ogólniaka zostały laureatkami V Ogólnopolskiego Przeglądu Twórczości im. Jacka Kaczmarskiego "Rytmy nieskończoności" w Warszawie. Wręczenie nagród będzie miało miejsce 12 kwietnia w stolicy. *Zespół Szkół Ponadgimnazjalnych w Jeżowem wzbogaca swoją ofertę dla absolwentów gimnazjów. Od września zamierza kształcić w 5 szkołach, o ile będą chętni. Niebawem więcej informacji. 6 marca *Jeżowe (Okolisko): Na drodze krajowej nr 19 doszło około godz. 9.00 do zderzenia tira z samochodem osobowym Opel Astra. Ukraiński kierowca tira odjechał z miejsca wypadku. Kierowca osobówki trafił z potłuczeniami do szpitala. 5 marca *Do Zespołu Szkół Ponadgimnazjalnych w Jeżowem nadszedł list od Zofii Daszuty z Gdyni - wnuczki Rudolfa Baumbergera (wieloletniego kierownika szkoły), w którym odsłania szereg informacji o dziadku, wyrażając wdzięczność szkole za pamięć o nim i artykuły, które pokazują jego dokonania. 2 marca *Samoobsługowy Sklep Spożywczy nr 2 w Jeżowem przystąpił do polskiej sieci handlowej i przyjął nazwę euroSKLEP. 27 lutego *Topniejący śnieg spowodował podniesienie się stanu wody w lokalnych rzekach. W niektórych miejscach Jeżówka zaczęła przekraczać brzegi i rozlewać się. 24 lutego *O godz. 11.00 w sali konferencyjnej Urzędu Gminy Jeżowe odbyła się sesja rady gminy, podczas której radni uchwalili przemianowanie czteroklasowej Szkoły Podstawowej nr 3 z oddziałem przedszkolnym w Jeżowem-Kameralne w szkołę sześcioklasową. 18 lutego *Jeżowe: Pod wpływem dużej ilości zaległego śniegu, runął dach budynku gospodarczego. 16 lutego *Wydano decyzję o budowie stacji bazowej telefonii komórkowej w Jeżowem. Będzie to już czwarta wieża w tej miejscowości, która zostanie zlokalizowana na Górze Jeżowskiej po wschodniej stronie drogi krajowej. *W Jeżowem doszło do pożaru kotłowni w domu jednorodzinnym. 12 lutego *W Zespole Szkół Ponadgimnazjalnych w Jeżowem odbył się koncert charytatywny. Zebrane pieniądze mają pomóc w leczeniu sześcioletniej Weroniki z gminy Jeżowe, chorej na białaczkę. 9 lutego *Znany jest już wstępny program imprezy Wakacjonalia, zwanej potocznie Dniami Jeżowego, która odbędzie się w dniach 24-25 lipca 2010. Na jeżowskiej scenie wystąpią zespoły: w sobotę zespół discopolowy Maxel, a w niedzielę zespół folkowy Redlin oraz Paulina Ignasiak Paulla. 31 stycznia *W Gimnazjum w Jeżowem odbył się pierwszy zjazd szachowy V Ligi Podkarpackiej. Udział wzięło 25 drużyn, z czego dwie z Jeżowego. *W Jeżowem około godziny 01:00 samochód potrącił pieszego. 28 stycznia *W Nowej Sarzynie rozstrzygnięto XVI Międzynar. Spotkania Poetów Wrzeciono 2010. Konkursowe wyróżnienia otrzymały trzy uczennice Liceum Ogólnokształcącego w Jeżowem: Dominika Gil, Karolina Szewczyk i Karolina Kaleta. Ich opiekun, a zarazem poeta Ryszard Mścisz otrzymał nagrodę konkursową - Nagroda Specjalna Mistrz Poetyckiego Wrzeciona. 25 stycznia *W najbliższych latach planowana jest budowa kolejnego Boiska Orlik 2012 w naszej gminie. Tym razem w Jeżowem (Podgórze). Wygląd zmieni także budynek Szkoły Podstawowej nr 1 w Jeżowem (Centrum), ponieważ planuje się jego przebudowę. 19 stycznia *Trwają gorące negocjacje rodziców z władzami gminy w sprawie przekształcenia czteroklasowej (+ zerówka) Szkoły Podstawowej nr 3 w Jeżowem Kameralne w szkołę sześcioklasową. Rodzice zapowiadają, że będą robić wszystko, aby nie oddawać dzieci do PSP nr 1 w Centrum. Przypomnijmy, że szkoła ta była ośmioklasowa, aż do roku 1973, kiedy to stała się czteroklasowa. *Znane są już najnowsze statystyki ludności gminy Jeżowe (stan na 19.01.2010). Całą gminę zamieszkuje 10 264 osób, z czego 96 osób ma pobyt tymczasowy. Jeżowe, jako ośrodek gminy, jest największe i liczy 5 273 osoby, w tym 56 osób jest zameldowanych na okres tymczasowy. :Jeszcze kilka danych podsumowujących rok 2009. Na świat przyszło 127 dzieci, w tym 72. osoby z Jeżowego. Zmarło 99. osób, z czego 51 osób z Jeżowego. Ujemny przyrost naturalny zanotowano w Sójkowej (-2 osoby) i Starym Narcie (-4 osoby). Największy przyrost naturalny był w Jeżowem i wyniósł 19 osób. 17 stycznia *Państwowy Powiatowy Inspektor Sanitarny w Nisku odwołał wcześniejszy komunikat informujący o istnieniu bakterii coli w wodociągu jeżowskim. Woda jest już przydatna do spożycia. 15 stycznia *Z pobranych w środę próbek okazuje się, że bakteria coli nadal jest obecna w wodociągu naszej gminy. *W Jeżowem otwarto Gabinet Fizjoterapii EURO-MED. 13 stycznia *Około godziny 7:30 doszło do pożaru niezamieszkałego domu drewnianego w Jeżowem. 8 stycznia * ZGK w Jeżowem zaostrza komunikat wydany przez PPIS w Nisku: Woda z jeżowskiego wodociągu nie nadaje się do spożycia! Przyczyną jest wykryta w wodociągu bakteria coli. 1 stycznia *O północy, tradycyjną lampką szampana i blaskiem fajerwerków, powitaliśmy Nowy Rok 2010. Oby był on lepszy niż poprzedni. Wszystkiego Najlepszego! 2009 27 grudnia *W Jeżowem odbyły się uroczystości jubileuszy małżeńskich par z gminy Jeżowe. O godz. 11.00 w kościele Narodzenia NMP została odprawiona uroczysta msza święta pod przewodnictwem ks. Augustyna Łyki w intencji jubilatów. Następnie w jeżowskim gimnazjum miało miejsce przyjęcie. 23 grudnia *Około godziny 19.00 doszło w Jeżowem na DK19 do wypadku, w którym śmierć poniósł mieszkaniec Jeżowego. Poruszał się nieoświetlonym rowerem. 22 grudnia *W godzinach przedpołudniowych doszło w okolicach jeżowskiego oddziału Banku Spółdzielczego do wypadku, w którym ranny został pieszy. 21 grudnia: *W Jeżowem dobiegła końca 9. edycja ogólnopolskiej akcji charytatywnej Szlachetna Paczka. Z pomocy skorzystało 30 rodzin rejonu Jeżowe. 19 grudnia *Zakończona została modernizacja starej szkoły podstawowej na osiedlu Zagrody w Jeżowem, której celem było przystosowanie budynku na potrzeby domu parafialnego parafii Świętego Jana Chrzciciela, dzięki czemu ksiądz proboszcz Andrzej Kołcz mógł już zamieszkać na terytorium swojej parafii. 18 grudnia *Urząd Gminy Jeżowe ogłosił przetarg pod nazwą BANKOWA OBSŁUGA BUDŻETU GMINY JEŻOWE W LATACH 2010-2014, a co za tym idzie - być może na stworzenie nowej placówki bankowej w naszej miejscowości. 17 grudnia *W jeżowskim magistracie odbyła się konferencja podsumowująca tegoroczny projekt pod nazwą "Czas na aktywność w gminie Jeżowe". Przypomnijmy, że w tym roku Ośrodek Pomocy Społecznej prowadził szkolenia w zakresie obsługi kasy fiskalnej, kurs kucharza oraz kurs wizażu, stylizacji i kreowania wizerunku. 16 grudnia *Dom Kultury Gminnego Centrum Kultury w Jeżowem został przeniesiony do pomieszczeń Zespołu Szkół Ponadgimnazjalnych, gdzie wcześniej mieścił się Pawilon Handlowy. Powodem przeprowadzki był remont placówki. Planowo będzie trwał około roku. W czasie remontu zaplanowano wybudowanie windy. 15 grudnia *W Jeżowem odbyło się uroczyste otwarcie i oddanie do użytku nowopowstałej drogi łączącej osiedla Zagrody-Kowale-Błądki. 9 grudnia *Zakład Gospodarki Komunalnej w Jeżowem poinformował, iż woda z jeżowskiego wodociągu jest zanieczyszczona. Wodę można spożywać jedynie po przegotowaniu. Komunikat obowiązuje do czasu odwołania. 1 grudnia *W TVP2 został wyemitowany odcinek Jeden z dziesięciu, w którym brał udział Krzysztof Tomczyk - 29-letni handlowiec z Jeżowego. 27 listopada *W Jacie trwają prace przy budowie zespołu boisk sportowych Orlik 2012. Kompleks zostanie oddany do użytku prawdopodobnie w pierwszej połowie 2010 roku. 25 listopada *Na ulicy obok Przychodni Lekarskiej położono nową warstwę asfaltu. W tym miejscu została również dokończona budowa chodnika. Trwają dalsze prace przy budowie chodników i drogi osiedlowej Zagrody-Kowale-Błądki. 23 listopada *Obowiązki dziekana Dekanatu Rudnik sprawuje od dzisiaj ks. Stanisław Czachor - proboszcz parafii Matki Bożej Nieustającej Pomocy w Nowym Narcie. Obowiązki przejął po dotychczasowym dziekanie - księdzu Krzysztofie Pałacu - proboszczu parafii Narodzenia NMP w Jeżowem. 20 listopada *O godzinie 11.00 w sali konferencyjnej Urzędu Gminy Jeżowe odbyła się XXXIX sesja rady gminy Jeżowe. Dla radnego - Andrzeja Kołodzieja - była to pierwsza sesja, podczas której złożył ślubowanie. Radni wybrali spośród siebie przewodniczącego, którym został Eugeniusz Ciak, a także jednego zastępcę przewodniczącego - Mirosława Bajka. 18 listopada *Około godziny 11.30 na drodze krajowej nr 19 w Jeżowem doszło do wypadku z udziałem samochodu ciężarowego. 15 listopada *W Cholewianej Górze odbyły się wybory uzupełniające do Rady Gminy Jeżowe. Mieszkańcy Cholewianej Góry i Pogorzałki wybierali ze swojego obwodu jednego radnego. Zwycięzcą okazał się kandydat KWW Cholewiacy - Andrzej Kołodziej, pokonując swego rywala - Piotra Chamota z KWW Porozumienie Społeczno-Gospodarcze. ]] 14 listopada *Uroczyste obchody Stulecia budynku Publicznej Szkoły Podstawowej nr 1 im. Stanisława Staszica w Jeżowem-Centrum. Uroczystości rozpoczęły się przemarszem do kościoła Narodzenia NMP, gdzie o godz. 9.00 odbyła się msza święta dziękczynna. Po eucharystii rozpoczęły się imprezy w budynku szkoły. Z okazji jubileuszu została wydana książka. *W Stalowej Woli odbyła się promocja almanachu Spojrzenia 4 z okazji 10-lecia stalowowolskiego Stowarzyszenia Literackiego Witryna. W wydaniu znalazło miejsce 8. twórców z Jeżowego - poeta Ryszard Mścisz i 7. obecnych lub byłych uczniów Zespołu Szkół Ponadgimnazjalnych w Jeżowem. 12 listopada ] *W Jeżowem ruszyła po raz pierwszy w historii ogólnopolska akcja Szlachetna Paczka, mająca na celu pomoc rodzinom najbardziej potrzebującym. Rejon Jeżowe składa się z dwóch grup, z których jedna obejmuje teren miejscowości i gminy Jeżowe. W związku z powyższym, zwracamy się do firm i ludzi dobrej woli o przygotowanie paczek dla wybranych na podstawie ankiet rodzin. Agnieszka Szewczyk- LIDER REJONU - tel: 506374125 11 listopada *W Jeżowem, w dniu odzyskania przez Polskę niepodległości, odbyły się uroczyste msze święte w intencji Ojczyzny. O godzinie 10.00 została sprawowana eucharystia w kościele Narodzenia NMP, po której wyruszyła procesja pod Pomnik Poległych, gdzie nastąpiły dalsze uroczystości. W kościele Świętego Jana Chrzciciela uroczysta msza święta została odprawiona o godzinie 10.30. 10 listopada *Dokonano oficjalnego otwarcia mostu na rzece Jeżówce pomiędzy Jeżowem, a Groblami. Budowa nowego mostu trwała od wiosny. 4 listopada *Jak wiadomo nieoficjalnie, w Jeżowem zostanie nazwana jedna ulica - nowa droga na Zabłoniu zaczynająca się przy Piekarni Galicyjskiej. Trwają negocjacje w sprawie ustalenia nazwy nowej ulicy. 3 listopada *Uwaga! Jeżowe po raz pierwszy w tym roku zostało wybrane jako rejon ogólnopolskiej Akcji Szlachetna Paczka. Nasza miejscowość to jedna z 15 na Podkarpaciu. Zapraszamy wszystkich chętnych do włączenia się w to dzieło wolontariatu. Proszę zapisywać się na stronie(edytuj tę stronę) podając imię, nazwisko i dane kontaktowe. Kandydaci na wolontariusza muszą być pełnoletni. Zapraszam! 2 listopada *W Jeżowem dobiegła końca przebudowa drogi powiatowej Jeżowe-Wola Raniżowska. Przypomnijmy, że prace zaczęto początkiem wakacji. Wykonano nową nawierzchnię oraz położono chodnik wzdłuż drogi. 1 listopada *Na jeżowskim cmentarzu odbywała się kwesta na rzecz Wyższego Seminarium Duchownego w Sandomierzu. *O godzinie 14.30 na cmentarzu została odprawiona Msza Święta pod przewodnictwem księdza Andrzeja Kołcza - proboszcza nowej parafii - Świętego Jana Chrzciciela. 31 października *Czarni Sójkowa zremisowali 1:1 z MKS Sokół II Nisko. 30 października *W Jeżowem w okolicach Delikatesów Centrum doszło wieczorem do wypadku, podczas którego został ranny 18-letni rowerzysta. Kierujący rowerem i samochodem byli pod wpływem alkoholu. 28 października *W haśle encyklopedycznym Ryszard Mścisz można już przeczytać, bądź zobaczyć (wszystko zależy od znajomości języka) wywiad z naszym poetą, który ukazał się w słowackim miesięczniku kulturalnym Dotyky. Wszystkich gorąco do tego zachęcam! A Panu Ryszardowi składam serdeczne gratulacje! 27 października *Dobiega końca budowa chodnika wzdłuż głównej ulicy Zabłonia w Jeżowem. Przypomnijmy, że realizacja inwestycji rozpoczęła się początkiem września. Chodnik położony w okolicach jeżowskiego gimnazjum poprawi bezpieczeństwo młodzieży. 25 października *W niedzielę 25 października 2009 roku biskup sandomierski Krzysztof Nitkiewicz erygował w Jeżowem nową, a zarazem drugą parafię - Świętego Jana Chrzciciela. Proboszczem został ks. Andrzej Kołcz. W skład nowej parafii weszły tereny położone na zachód od DK nr 19. Nowa parafia liczy około 1 600 wiernych. *Sparta Jeżowe pokonała Łęg Stany 2:0. *Czarni Sójkowa zremisowali bezbramkowo z LKS Glinianka. 24 października *W Jeżowem odbył się II Ogólnopolski Turniej Szachowy O złotego Jeża. Organizatorami turnieju byli: UKS Centrum Jeżowe i Wójt Gminy Jeżowe, zaś gospodarzem Gimnazjum Publiczne w Jeżowem. Organizatorzy zapewnili zwycięzcom nagrody pieniężne i rzeczowe. Wyniki oraz szczegółowe relacje: Strona internetowa turnieju 20 października *Odbyło się uroczyste otwarcie hali sportowej przy Zespole Szkół (Ponadgimnazjalnych) w Jeżowem. Dzień ten był również okazją do świętowania piętnastu lat istnienia placówki oraz pięćdziesięciu lat szkolnictwa średniego w Jeżowem. Uroczystości rozpoczęły się o godzinie 9.30 przemarszem do Kościoła NNMP, gdzie odbyła się jubileuszowa Msza Święta. Po Eucharystii nastąpiło otwarcie hali sportowej i część artystyczna. 19 października *Tadeusz Ligas z Jaty walczył o 100 tysięcy złotych w teleturnieju Gilotyna w TVP2. Niestety, tym razem nie udało mu się wygrać. Odpadł w 1. rundzie. 18 października *O godzinie 14.00 rodzina Ligasów z Jaty zmierzyła się z "Bejsbolistami” z Wybrzeża w Familiadzie w TVP2. Zdobywając 445 punktów dostali się do finału. Tadeusz, głowa rodziny, sam zdobył w finale 201 punktów, dzięki czemu rodzina wygrała 16 335 zł. Gratulujemy! *Sparta Jeżowe przegrała z Ceramiką Harasiuki 1:3. *Mecz KS Czarni Sójkowa z MKS Sokół II Nisko został odwołany. 15 października *Około godziny 19.30 doszło w Jeżowem do wypadku, w którym został ranny młody mężczyzna. 32-latek zjechał z drogi, uderzył w płot i drzewo - omal nie stracił życia. W ciężkim stanie został przewieziony do szpitala. Więcej 14 października *W pierwszym miesiącu złotej jesieni zaskoczyła nas zima. Około godziny ósmej brakło w Jeżowem prądu i wody. Tak było do godziny 15:00. W Jeżowem była zablokowana również DK nr 19 z powodu powalonych na jezdnię drzew. W godzinach przedpołudniowych na Górze Jeżowskiej kierowcy musieli stać w korku ponad godzinę. Padający śnieg powodował utrudnienia w poruszaniu się pod górę. *W zimowej aurze składamy wszystkim Nauczycielom i Pracownikom jeżowskiej oświaty najserdeczniejsze życzenia w dniu ich Święta! 11 października *Sparta Jeżowe pokonała na wyjeździe LZS Przędzel 3:2. *Czarni Sójkowa przegrali z KS Wikoria Wolina 1:3. 6 października *Rozpoczął się remont zabytkowego budynku dawnej plebanii, obecnego Muzeum Chrystusa Frasobliwego w Jeżowem. 4 października *Sparta Jeżowe pokonała Staromieszczankę Stare Miasto 2:0. 30 września *W Jacie doszło do zderzenia lawety z samochodem osobowym. Kobieta-kierowca została przewieziona do szpitala. 29 września *W Cholewianej Górze doszło do tragicznego wypadku, w którym zginął rowerzysta z Pogorzałki. 28 września * Zaginął Stanisław Sowa - mieszkaniec Jeżowego. Więcej: Strona podkarpackiej policji 27 września *Uwaga na wilki! Drapieżniki pojawiły się ostatnimi dniami w lesie pomiędzy Jeżowem a Nowosielcem. Potrafią pokonać kilkadziesiąt kilometrów podczas jednego dnia. Bądźmy ostrożni podczas grzybobrania. *W Łowisku (gmina Kamień) odbyły się Międzygminne zawody sportowo-pożarnicze. Pierwsze miejsce zajęła OSP Jeżowe, a drugie OSP Cholewiana Góra. *LZS Jarocin pokonał Spartę 3:0. 25 września *W Łodzi odbył się pierwszy mecz Mistrzostw Europy siatkarek. Polska pokonała Hiszpanię 3:2. W naszej drużynie zagrała m.in. Aleksandra Jagieło - nasza rodaczka. 21 września *Około godziny 14.30 doszło w Jeżowem do tragicznego wypadku, w którym zginął 70-letni mężczyzna, potrącony przez samochód dostawczy. 20 września * Sparta Jeżowe pokonała na własnym boisku San Kłyżów 2:1. *W Jeżowem odbył się II Festiwal Kapel Ludowych Województwa Podkarpackiego. Impreza miała miejsce w parku obok stadionu KS Sparta Jeżowe. Gwiazdą imprezy była "Kapela Pieczarków". Festiwal zoorganizowało Stowarzyszenie Przyjaciół Ziemi Jeżowskiej "Jeżowianie". 18 września *Trwają prace drogowe na kilku ulicach: na ulicy w kierunku Nowego Nartu jest budowany chodnik oraz kładziona nowa nawierzchnia drogi, ulica przy Przychodni Lekarskiej wzbogaca się o chodnik, budowana jest nowa ulica łącząca osiedla Kameralne i Kowale, a na Zabłoniu powstaje ciąg dalszy chodnika. Możemy chyba powiedzieć, że rok 2009 jest rokiem drogowych inwestycji w Jeżowem. 13 września *Jutrzenka Kopki pokonała Spartę Jeżowe 3:2. Bramki dla Sparty strzelili: Mariusz Chaber i Rafał Piela. 9 września *Ruszyła budowa chodnika wzdłuż głównej ulicy Zabłonia na odcinku Gimnazjum-Piekarnia "GS". Chodnik ma być gotowy najpóźniej do końca roku. 6 września *KS Sparta Jeżowe zremisowała bezbramkowo z LZS Rzeczyca Długa. 1 września *Po raz pierwszy naukę w Przedszkolu przy Zespole Szkół nr 2 w Jeżowem rozpoczęły dzieci w wieku 3 i 4 lat. Przypomnijmy, że w ubiegłym roku szkolnym do Przedszkola były przyjmowane tylko pięciolatki. * Ośrodek Pomocy Społecznej w Jeżowem rozpoczyna przyjmowanie wniosków o przyznanie zasiłku rodzinnego. Wnioski można składać do końca października.